Crow-Tit
' Crow-Tit / Silver Spoon / Try- Hard (뱁새 / 'Baepsae) es la sexta canción del mini album The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt.2, esta canción tiene diversas traducciones como nombre, debido a que el titulo en hangul puede ser interpretado de diversas maneras, todas influyentes en la letra de la canción. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=They call me baepsae yokbwatji i sedae ppalli chase ’em hwangsae deoge nae garangin taengtaeng So call me baepsae yokbwatji i sedae ppalli chase ’em geumsujeoro taeeonan nae seonsaengnim alba gamyeon yeoljeongpei hakgyo gamyeon seonsaengnim sangsadeureun haengpae eolloneseon maennal myeot po sedae rul bakkwo change change hwangsaedeureun wonhae wonhae maintain geureogeneun an doeji BANG BANG igeon jeongsangi anya igeon jeongsangi anya ah noryeoknoryeok taryeong jom geumandwo ah ogeuradeureo nae du sonbaldo ah noryeok noryeok ah noryeok noryeok ah noraguna ssaksuga yeoksi hwangsae! noryeoktaryeong jom geumandwo ah ogeuradeureo nae du sonbaldo ah noryeok noryeok ah noryeok noryeok ah noraguna ssaksuga (yeoksi hwangsaeya) silmang an sikyeo (yeoksi hwangsaeya) ireum gabt hane (yeoksi hwangsaeya) da haemeogeora (yeoksi hwangsaeya) hwangsaeya They call me baepsae yokbwatji i sedae ppalli chase ’em hwangsae deoge nae garangin taengtaeng So call me baebsae yokbwatji i sedae ppalli chase ’em geumsujeoro taeeonan nae seonsaengnim nan baepsaedari neon hwangsaedari gyaenen malhaji ‘nae darin baekman buljjari’ nae ge jjarbeunde eojji gateun jongmok hani? They say ‘ttokgateun chowonimyeon gwaenchanjanhni!’ Never Never Never rul bakkwo change change hwangsaedeureun wonhae wonhae maintain geureogeneun an doeji BANG BANG igeon jeongsangi anya igeon jeongsangi anya ah noryeoknoryeok taryeong jom geumandwo ah ogeuradeureo nae du sonbaldo ah noryeok noryeok ah noryeok noryeok ah noraguna ssaksuga yeoksi hwangsae! noryeoktaryeong jom geumandwo ah ogeuradeureo nae du sonbaldo ah noryeok noryeok ah noryeok noryeok ah noraguna ssaksuga (yeoksi hwangsaeya) nae tasirani neo nongdamiji gongpyeonghadani oh are you crazy ige jeonguirani you mu be kiddin’ me! You mu be kiddin’ me you you mu be kiddin’ me! ah noryeoknoryeok taryeong jom geumandwo ah ogeuradeureo nae du sonbaldo ah noryeok noryeok ah noryeok noryeok ah noraguna ssaksuga (yeoksi hwangsae!) noryeoktaryeong jom geumandwo ah ogeuradeureo nae du sonbaldo ah noryeok noryeok ah noryeok noryeok ah noraguna ssaksuga (urin baepsaeya) silmang an sikyeo (urin baepsaeya) ireumgabthane (urin baepsaeya) gachi saljago (urin baepsaeya) JK/JM baepsaeya They call me baepsae yokbwatji i sedae ppalli chase ’em hwangsae deoge nae garangin taengtaeng So call me baepsae yokbwatji i sedae ppalli chase ’em geumsujeoro taeeonan nae seonsaengnim |-| Hangul =They call me 뱁새 욕봤지 이 세대 빨리 chase ’em 황새 덕에 내 가랑인 탱탱 So call me 뱁새 욕봤지 이 세대 빨리 chase ’em 금수저로 태어난 내 선생님 알바 가면 열정페이 학교 가면 선생님 상사들은 행패 언론에선 맨날 몇 포 세대 룰 바꿔 change change 황새들은 원해 원해 maintain 그렇게는 안 되지 BANG BANG 이건 정상이 아냐 이건 정상이 아냐 아 노력노력 타령 좀 그만둬 아 오그라들어 내 두 손발도 아 노력 노력 아 노력 노력 아 노랗구나 싹수가 역시 황새! 노력타령 좀 그만둬 아 오그라들어 내 두 손발도 아 노력 노력 아 노력 노력 아 노랗구나 싹수가 (역시 황새야) 실망 안 시켜 (역시 황새야) 이름 값 하네 (역시 황새야) 다 해먹어라 (역시 황새야) 황새야 They call me 뱁새 욕봤지 이 세대 빨리 chase ’em 황새 덕에 내 가랑인 탱탱 So call me 뱁새 욕봤지 이 세대 빨리 chase ’em 금수저로 태어난 내 선생님 난 뱁새다리 넌 황새다리 걔넨 말하지 ‘내 다린 백만 불짜리’ 내 게 짧은데 어찌 같은 종목 하니? They say ‘똑같은 초원이면 괜찮잖니!’ Never Never Never 룰 바꿔 change change 황새들은 원해 원해 maintain 그렇게는 안 되지 BANG BANG 이건 정상이 아냐 이건 정상이 아냐 아 노력노력 타령 좀 그만둬 아 오그라들어 내 두 손발도 아 노력 노력 아 노력 노력 아 노랗구나 싹수가 (역시 황새!) 노력 타령 좀 그만둬 아 오그라들어 내 두 손발도 아 노력 노력 아 노력 노력 아 노랗구나 싹수가 (역시 황새야) 내 탓이라니 너 농담이지 공평하다니 oh are you crazy 이게 정의라니 you mu be kiddin’ me! You mu be kiddin’ me you you mu be kiddin’ me! 아 노력노력 타령 좀 그만둬 아 오그라들어 내 두 손발도 아 노력 노력 아 노력 노력 아 노랗구나 싹수가 (역시 황새!) 노력 타령 좀 그만둬 아 오그라들어 내 두 손발도 아 노력 노력 아 노력 노력 아 노랗구나 싹수가 (우린 뱁새야) 실망 안 시켜 (우린 뱁새야) 이름값하네 (우린 뱁새야) 같이 살자고 (우린 뱁새야) 정/지 뱁새야 They call me 뱁새 욕봤지 이 세대 빨리 chase ’em 황새 덕에 내 가랑인 탱탱 So call me 뱁새 욕봤지 이 세대 빨리 chase ’em 금수저로 태어난 내 선생님 |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Pt.2,YF Melon Preview Pt.2 *Página Oficial YF *Página Oficial Práctica thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades * La letra de la canción hace comparación entre los Crow-Tit coreanos, un tipo de ave pequeña de patas cortas, con una Cigüeña (황새 / Hwangsae) ave de patas mucho más largas y más rapido. ** Además, la comparación hace referencia a las nuevas generaciones, quienes son presionadas por los mayores para trabajar más a cambio de recompensas mediocres. ** Por otro lado, Try-Hard es una persona que se esfuerza mucho en lo que hace, lo cual hace conexión con los Crow-Tit, aves pequeñas que intentan esforzarce en su vuelo. ** Para finalizar, Silver Spoon es como se le llama a las generaciones que nacieron "Con una cuchara de plata en la boca", refiriendose a aquellos que nacieron con facilidades en cuanto a trabajo, dinero y bienes materiales. * Esta canción fue producida bajo la misma linea que DOPE, donde se realiza una crítica a la sociedad coreana, precisamente a quienes ejercen abusos de poder sobre quienes son obligados a trabajar sin parar. Mientras que DOPE hace una referencia a las generaciones, Crow-Tit hace comparaciones entre quienes abusan y quienes sufren. * La coreografía de esta canción fue revelada en "2nd MUSTER : ZIP CODE 22920", antes de ser promocionada en programas coreanos de música en la era de Young Forever. Categoría:Canciones